Bonds of a Kitsune and a Blossom
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are tired of always being in the shadows. Watch as they blossom into the true shinobi they were destined to be. Based off a fic by Isann Darkstrider.


Bonds of a Kitsune and a Blossom

Chap 1

Summary: When Naruto and Sakura see they can't get trained the way they need, they decide to take matters into their own hands. What will happen now to Naruto and Sakura now they are their own? Watch them blossom into what they truly are.

Pairings: Naruto/harem Lee/Sakura Shikamaru/Temari Chouji/Ino Shino/Suzumebachi Kiba/Hinata Neji/Tenten Gaara/Matsuri Kankuro/OC Omoi/Karui OC/OC Gai/OC Yamato/OC Jiraiya/Tsunade Hayate/Yugao Genma/Shizune Minato/Kushina

Extremely intelligent/Powerful/kekkei Genkai Sakura

Extremely Intelligent/Powerful/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu Naruto Extremely powerful/intelligent Konohaa 20

Sasuke/Kakashi/Council/Elders/villains bashing

/

Warning: This will be slightly different from the canon, as you have read, so consider yourself prepared for things that are out of the ordinary.

/

A/N: I've always had this idea in my head, and I was inspired by a fic by Isaan Darkstrider years ago. This kind of fic you really don't see, and that's disappointing.

"" speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter 1: The Plan

It was another beautiful day in Konoha. Sakura Haruno sighed, as she walked through the thick underbrush. Kakashi had told her, he wasn't able to help her get any extra help on her training. Sasuke seemed to be getting more training than she or Naruto. This brought up questions for Sakura, since Naruto always seemed to disappear after team training. Sakura kept walking, until she heard a familiar voice. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" the voice yelled with a powerful tone. Sakura ran to where she heard the voice, and looked out from a grove of trees. In the clearing, was Naruto, along with two hundred perfect bunshin. "All right guys, we'll split into twenty groups of ten" Naruto said.

"Group 1: Tree-Walking"

"Group 2: Water-Walking"

"Group 3: Leaf-Balancing"

"Group 4: Kunai Balancing"

"Group 5: Push-ups"

Group 6: sit-ups"

Group 7: Squats"

Group 8: Jumping Jacks"

Group 9: Laps around the village"

Group 10: Sparring"

Group 11: Analyzing the weak points of ourselves"

Group 12: Study these scrolls"

Group 13: Fuinjutsu"

"Group 14: kenjutsu"

"Group 15: Genjutsu"

"Group 16: 1st stage of Rasengan"

"Group 17: 2nd stage of Rasengan"

"Group 18: 3rd stage of Rasengan"

"Group 19: Study these scrolls on Chakra Nature and Chakra Manipulation"

"Group 20: Practice my kekkei genkai"

"Sakura, you can come out" Naruto said, not bothering to look in that direction. A red-faced Sakura slowly walked out from her hiding spot. "I'm sorry, I was just-"Sakura stopped, when Naruto held up his hand. "I figured you would come around sooner or later" he said. "What exactly are you doing" Sakura asked? I'm doing my own training, since Kakashi-sensei won't help with my training" he said. "I'm guessing you'd like to join me? If you'll have me" Sakura said. "Deal, Naruto said, but there's one condition." "What is it, and before you say it, I won't go on a date with you, or buy ramen." Naruto chuckled, before saying something that caught her off guard. "I already know, and I have a girlfriend, rather a few" he said. Sakura's eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of their sockets, when she heard that. "If you have girlfriends, why do you flirt with me?" "That I can't really say at the moment, but what I can say, is that one must learn to look underneath the underneath."" I can also tell you that you already know quite a few of my girlfriends" he said chuckling "well, is Hinata one of them" Sakura asked? "No she isn't, but like I said, I can't tell you the reasons why." "You know that will break her heart" Sakura said firmly? "I know, but in my defense, I always see her, Ino, and you as the sisters I never had" Naruto said. "Fair enough, so what is your condition" Sakura asked, taking a seat? "I want you to give up on your crush on Sasuke" Naruto said. "WHAT! WHY" Sakura shouted, leaping to her feet? "Sasuke doesn't care about you the way you do for him" Naruto explained. "He's obsessed with killing Itachi and nothing else" Naruto said. "I would be too, if I saw my clan wiped out in front of me" Sakura said in defense. "I'll give you that one, but nobody knows why Itachi did it, now do they" Naruto asked? Sakura opened her mouth, but no words came out. "There are other guys who would protect you, and treat you like a queen, you just have to look" Naruto said. Sakura thought for a long time, before she finally answered. "Fine, I accept your offer, but you will have to tell me and the other rookies what you've told me" Sakura said. "Sakura, it isn't that easy" Naruto said solemnly. "I know things other people don't in know in this village, including high-ranking officials." "You're serious aren't you" Sakura asked softly?" "I tell you what, I can see if Kurenai-sensei can help you with additional training" Naruto said. "Why her" Sakura asked? "I can tell you have an affinity for genjutsu, which is Kutenai's area of expertise." "I can also ask Anko-sensei to help with your training as well" Naruto said, already seeing the questioning look on Sakura? "Anko would help you become more mentally prepared." "I can ask Asuma-sensei if he can train me in Fuuton manipulation" naruto said. "You do realize Jonins are able to do that right" Sakura asked? "True, but I have an affinity for all five elements" Naruto said, enjoying the stupefied look on Sakura's face. It was then; Sakura saw what looked to be rings connected to tomoes with a ripple pattern in her teammate's eyes. "Why does Naruto have a strange doujutsu?" What is it, and why haven't I seen it before" she thought? "We'll start your training tomorrow" naruto said, rising to his feet. "Deal" Sakura said, before noticing Naruto had a sword sheathed near them. "Why do you have a sword; and never use it?" "Simple, you never asked" Naruto said, before seeing Sakura gives him a sugary sweet smile. "All right, I'll talk" Naruto said quickly. "This I can talk about, but right now this is under wraps." "You see, when Konoha was originally founded, Hashirama Senju had to marry, in order to have the village flourish." "His wife was Mito Uzumaki, and my great-grandmother." "You see the Uzumaki clan was originally from Uzu no kuni, which helped Konoha gain good relations with my clan." The Uzumaki and Uzu were known for their kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, large chakra reserves, longevity, as well as the most powerful of the four legendary doujutsu: the Rinnegan" Naruto explained. "That explains a lot, but why isn't the Rinnegan as common as the Sharingan or Byakugan" Sakura asked? "Uzu was practically wiped out during the second Shinobi World War, and in order to awaken the Rinnegan requires a near-death experience" Naruto explained. "All three doujutsu are powerful in their own right, but they also carry flaws, and yes the Sharingan has one major flaw" Naruto said. "That is what exactly" Sakura asked? "There are two main levels of the Sharingan: the fully matured Sharingan, and Mangekyou Sharingan." "In order to obtain that level of power, alone would have to kill their best friend, and the more you utilize Mangekyou, the more damage is done to the user's eyes" Naruto said. "How exactly do you know all this" Sakura asked? "Itachi told me before he did what he did" Naruto said. "You make it seem like you two were really tight" Sakura said. "We were good friends, but I can't reveal anything other than that." Sakura looked skeptical, before deciding to head home. "It's been interesting, but I really need to get home Naruto" Sakura said. "Sure, meet me here after team training tomorrow, and I'll help you get started with your training" Naruto said. "Oh, and two things: everything you heard cannot be discussed with anyone, without my permission, and make sure you eat a good breakfast." Sakura nodded, as she walked off. Naruto continued to train for a few more hours, before finally deciding to head home. While walking, he couldn't shake the feeling he was alone. Suddenly, a figure leapt out of the underbrush, tackling Naruto to the ground. Looking up, Naruto found Tsubaki smiling down at him. "Did you miss me my little camellia" Naruto asked? Tsubaki nodded her head vigorously in response. "You didn't forget me either did you my little foxy-kun" a second voice asked pouting cutely? "Of course not Katani-chan" Naruto said, as the figure dropped into the clearing. "Good, considering you owe both of us dinner" the now identified Katani said, as she and Tsubaki disappeared with Naruto.

End Chap 1

Teams:

Team Kakashi:

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Team Mabuki:

Kiba Inuzuka

Hinata Hyuuga

Shino Aburame

Team Gai:

Neji Hyuuga

Tenten

Rock Lee

Team Asuma:

Ino Yamanaka

Shikamaru Nara

Chouji Akimichi

Team Anko:

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Team Azami

Nini Hyuuga

Takera Arizama

Takeri Arizama

Team Jinzen

Shi Mae

Nekamai Torashi

Amiko Oyama

(Kurenai has Yakumo as her apprentice.)

Harem:

Fem Kyuubi

Mabuki (She divorced Kizashi, and took Sakura with her in the story.)

Sakuya Haruno (OC)

Momo Haruno (OC)

Aoi Haruno (OC)

Rozu Haruno (OC)

Kiri Haruno (OC)

Rin

Hanare

Nono

Ayame

Hana

Katani Uchiha (OC)

Tsubaki

Hikari Hyuuga (OC)

Rasha Hatake (OC)

Older Azami

Yakumo

Takera Arizama (OC)

Takeri Arizama (OC)

Nekamai Torashi (OC)

Shi Mae (OC)

Amiko Oyama (OC)

Nini Hyuuga (OC)

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Tsunami

Fem haku

Hitomi Yuki (OC)

Suku Yuki (OC)

Maiku Momochi (OC)

Shio Momochi (OC)

Ibuki Yamakuro (OC)

Naeko Hakudai (OC)

Kyoko Kanahiko (OC)

Ryuki Matsume (OC)

Ryoko Matsume (OC)

Ryoku Matsume (OC)

RanKero (OC)

Ran-Ran (OC)

Raiza Kurosuki (OC)

Kisara Kaguya (OC)

Tirimari Tokatska (OC)

Mia (OC)

Yumi (OC)

Yufi (OC)

Fu

Hisame

Karin

Yugito

Mabui

Samui

Ran

Kurotsuchi

Meirabachi (OC)

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Sari

Kazime Sunimari (OC)

Mika Terumi (OC)

Korigetsu Hozuki (OC)

Hotaru

Komoko Kaguya (OC)

Ming Yuki (OC)

Kin

Tayuya

Kotohime

Sasame

Kagero

Isaribi

Kinara Kaguya (OC)

Guren

Ran (Land of Sound)

Hokuto

Koyuki

Haruna

Shion

Emi

Tomoko (OC)

Aska (OC)

Marin (OC)

Sana (OC)

Sayuri (OC)

Sayuki (OC)

Amaru

Akari

Ryuka

Honoka

Ryuzetsu

Konan

OC BIO:

Name: Sakuya Haruno

Age: 30's

Rank: Jonin

Hair Color: Bubble Gum Pink

Eye Color: Jade

Bio: Sakuya is the twin sister of Mabuki, and the aunt of Jinzen, Momo, Bara, Rozu, Kusahana, and Sakura. Unlike her sister and brother-in-law, Sakuya bares no ill will towards Naruto, nor do her nieces and nephew. She was best friends with Minato, Kushina, and Mikoto when they were growing up, and promised to help take care of their children if they weren't around.

Attire: Sakuya wears a gray and blue yukata

Name: Jinzen Haruno

Age: 23

Rank: Jonin

Hair Color: Jade

Eye Color: Jade

Bio: Jinzen is the eldest of the Haruno children, and the only boy. He is a fast thinker, and excellent at devising tactics. Unlike his parents, Jinzen bares no hatred towards Naruto

Attire: Jinzen wears a black jumpsuit, topped with a forest green trench coat

Name: Momoe Haruno

Age: 21

Rank: Jonin

Hair Color: Snow White

Eye Color: Jade

Bio: Momoe is another member of the Haruno clan. She is extremely sweet. She was involved in a relationship with Shisui. Unlike other members of her clan, she adores Naruto.

Attire: Momoe wears brown khaki pants, topped with an open sleeveless jade vest

Name: Rozu Haruno

Age: 20

Rank: Jonin

Hair Color: Rose Red

Eye Color: Jade

Bio: Rozu is another member of the Haruno clan. Unlike the others, Rozu is more sadistic, only because she hangs around Ibiki and Anko. She also greatly adores Naruto.

Attire: Rozu wears Blackish-gray cargo pants with a rose red halter top.

Name: Aoi Haruno

Age: 18: Chunin

Hair Color: Ocean blue

Eye Color: Jade

Bio: Aoi is the tomboyish member of the clan. She is also the most athletic of the clan. She has great admiration for Naruto.

Attire: Aoi wears a sky blue Chinese shirt with a purple obi, and black camouflage pants

Name: Kiri Haruno

Age: 17

Rank: Chunin

Hair Color: Sky Blue

Eye Color: Jade

Bio: Kiri is youngest of Sakuya siblings. She is the most playful, and joins Naruto in his prank runs. She has quite a rivalry with Ayame, when it comes to making ramen for Naruto. She loves Naruto to death.

Attire: Kiri wears black low-cut biker shorts, and a purple battle kimono top.

/

A/N: All right, ladies and gentlemen, I have a few questions I need your feedback on.

What should teams 8, Neji, Tenten, 10, 11, 12, and thirteen have for their summoning contracts?

Note: I've got something really awesome planned for Lee and Nekomai is utilizing feline based abilities.)

Also, I have something big planned for Kurenai and Yakumo, however that is next chapter along with Lee.

Should I bring Minato and Kushina back during the Suna/Oto invasion?

Finally, what should happen to Kakashi?

Note: This could go either one of two ways.

Scenario 1: Kakashi means well, but feels his debt to Obito should come first.

Scenario 2: He gets the ever-loving crap bashed by everybody, and he gets a huge wake-up call after the Suna/Oto invasion.

If the second scenario is chosen, here is a list of punishments.

Also, this will be a vote, and if you guys have any ideas I'm open to any.

Punishments:

Kakashi is beaten within a millimeter of his life by Jiraiya, Tsunade, and possibly Minato and Kushina.

Kakashi is demoted to either tokubetsu Jonin, Chunin, Genin, academy student, or civilian.

Every last Icha Icha is destroyed in public. Kakashi is forced to witness to what he could have trained in both Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi is hung above the women's side of the hot springs, and beaten by every single young female: civilian or kunoichi.

His bank account is depleted leaving only enough to get by barely.

He gives Naruto and Sakura techniques that are suitable for their styles.

Kakashi has to give porn up completely

He is forced to give up all 1,000 of jutsu, along with the instructions for Chidori/Raikiri, and his other ultimate ninjutsu.

His sharingan is completely sealed for an amount of time or indefinitely.

He ends up living in Naruto's old, rank, decrepit, disgusting apartment.

Naruto finds a way to revive Sakumo, who beats Kakashi within an inch of his life, and denounces him as his son.

Kyuubi, Kurenai, and Yakumo put him through a series of genjutsu that leave him a broken mess. *Original Idea.

All of the above

/

/

Sorry, I almost forgot a few things.

Yakumo's clan kekkei genkai will be slightly altered, so it does more damage mentally. (Originally, I was saving this for an upcoming fic, but nows a good time to use it.)

Azami is older, and a join in the fic.

There is a reason why I had Naruto gives those tidbits to Sakura, but you'll find out why in the next chapter.

Next chapter will have Jiraiya and Tsunade making a very early appearance.

Finally, something major will happen with Lee, Yakumo, and Hanabi next chapter.

/

Read & Review


End file.
